Keskustelu:Tarinaprojekti
Muuten... miksi ihmeessä tämä seikkailija alun perin ylipäätään lähetettiin Helvettiin? --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 3. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 19.50 (UTC) :Ensimmäisestä osasta käy ilmi, että hänet lähetettiin Helvetin keskuspankkiin hakemaan rahaa Saatanalle ja Röyhkö Kaukorannalle, kun Sauron muistutti lainan erääntymisestä. --Neo Abyssos 3. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 20.30 (UTC) Tarinoita Beepedistien elämistä Tässä uusi tarinoiden aihe-ehdotus. Kirjoitetaan tarinaprojektin tyyliin fiktiivisiä tarinoita kunkin käyttäjän elämästä, saa olla kuinka naurettavaa, vakavaa, härskiä tai ylisiveellistä tahansa, kunhan koko tarina pysyy koossa. Kenestä aloitettaisiin? --Neo Abyssos 3. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 21.30 (UTC) :Kirjoitetaanko ne kolmannessa persoonassa tyyliin "Sitten B14 lähti kauppaan ostoksille" jne. vai ensimmäisessä persoonassa? Kirjoitetaanko tarinat IRL- vai Internet-elämäkeskeisesti?--B14 3. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 21.43 (UTC) ::Kolmannessa persoonassa, ja ihan kumpi elämä tahansa, kunhan tekstiä pukkaa. --Neo Abyssos 3. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 21.45 (UTC) :::Potkaise homma käyntiin, ja katsotaan mitä tapahtuu.--B14 3. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 21.49 (UTC) Luoma kuoma. Se kirjoitetaan oikeasti "tällainen". Muistan tämän, koska lukion äidinkielenopettajan kanssa keskustelin tästä asiasta, ja opettaja mainitsi, että sana ei näennäisesti noudata vokaalisointua, sillä se on lyhentynyt, yhdeksi sanaksi muuntunut kirjoitusmuoto sanasta "tämän lainen".--B14 4. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 19.18 (UTC) :Missä olen muotoa "tälläinen" käyttänyt nyt? Jos asiaa olisin tarkemmin pohtinut, olisin "tällaiseen" päätynyt. Joten pahoittelut, etten pohtinut. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 4. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 19.29 (UTC) ::Tällis lällis lää. --Napoleone Buonaparte 4. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 19.51 (UTC) :::Meidänpä äidinkielen opettaja sanoi, että nykyään saa kirjoittaa ihan huoletta asemasta asemesta-sanan asemesta. Mitähän ne Kielitoimiston nutipäät seuraavaksi keksivät? --Päsmäri 5. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 04.37 (UTC) Öö... Mitä tuo "Yare yare daze" oikeastaan tarkoittaa? En huomannut sitä aluksi. Google ei tarjoa kuin kaikkea käsittämättömän ja pelottavan animemaista. Joo, olen n00b. Älkää siteeratko tätä missään animenaurupaikassa... --Päsmäri 5. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 17.16 (UTC) :Lausahdukselle tarjottuja mahdollisia englanninkielisiä käännöksiä ovat muunmuassa "well, well" tai "Give me a break". Lauseen pohjimmainen merkitys riippuu kontekstista.--B14 5. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 17.18 (UTC) ... Tekee mieli postittaa taas Kuva:D, E, D, dead.jpg vain sen takia, että Luomatarinassa oleva Juhko on melkein yhtä ärsyttävä kuin oikeakin. Ja siinä on todellakin sellainen penispasta, joka ansaitsee kuvassa kuvatun tapahtuman kaikessa raakuudessaan.--B14 14. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 22.23 (UTC) :Olen samaa mieltä tuosta ansaitsemisesta, mutta ei nyt vale-Juhkoa sentään tapeta. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 14. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 22.24 (UTC) Klöklöklää Tehdäänkö Abyssoksenkin tarinasta moniosainen? Vai keksiikö tuohon nyt pitkää jatkoa. Vois katkaista pian, jos lopetuksen keksisi. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 20.21 (UTC) :Ei sitä minusta kannattaisi äkkikatkaista. Semmoinen yleensä ärsyttää lukijoita (ja muita kirjoittajia).--B14 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 21.01 (UTC) ::Niin siis tuo juonellinen kaarihan saadaan vielä loppuun komiahkosti. Ei ihan heti. Mutta onko niin pitkä, että pitäisi pariin osaan jatkaa, hmm. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 21.09 (UTC) Tarina 20 Viimeinen lause on tainnut jäädä vähän kesken. Kuuluuko jatkoa?--B14 1. lokakuuta 2010 kello 13.04 (UTC) :Luoma! Viimeistele se! Haluan tehdä Leosta Lichin! --Neo Abyssos 1. lokakuuta 2010 kello 13.08 (UTC) Valaiskaas Kuka/mikä on Lich? --''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) 2. lokakuuta 2010 kello 19.38 (UTC) :Google tietää.--B14 2. lokakuuta 2010 kello 19.55 (UTC) ::Hehee, Valaiskaas! Mehr Lich !!!!! xD --Napoleone Buonaparte 2. lokakuuta 2010 kello 21.11 (UTC) :::Mehr Licht, mehr nicht. --''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) 3. lokakuuta 2010 kello 09.56 (UTC) :They are necromancers who are unsatisfied with the level of power that they currently have, wish for longer lives, and seek to unburden themselves from the necessities of bodily functions (such as eating and sleeping) so that they might dedicate every moment of their existence to the attainment of knowledge and power. Leo on ilmiselvä peli-Lich, koska hän omistaa jokaisen hetken elämässään tullakseen hyväksi Dungeons and Dragons Onlinen pelaajaksi. --Neo Abyssos 2. lokakuuta 2010 kello 21.13 (UTC) ::Jaa vai että näin. Kiitos. --''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) 3. lokakuuta 2010 kello 09.56 (UTC) Hei muuten Onko tuonpuoleisseikkailun päähenkilön sukupuoli muuten tullut missään vaiheessa selville? --Replicant Rachael 3. lokakuuta 2010 kello 10.35 (UTC) :Minulla on aina ollut kuva, että hän on mies/poika. Jos hän olisi nainen/tyttö, hän olisi sitten lesbo, koska on tarjoilijatyttöjen pakaroitakin muistaakseni puristellut.--B14 3. lokakuuta 2010 kello 10.42 (UTC) ::Ja Rytmimunassa tuonpuoleisen porttia vartioiva hiiri tervehtii häntä sanalla "Sir".--B14 3. lokakuuta 2010 kello 10.53 (UTC) Pässikuukivi! Ne lonkerot oli kyllä niitten, mutta sinä riistit minut niiltä. Niinhän itse kerrot tuossa tarinassa. Tai siis minä kerron sinun kertovan. Tai siis ähh... --''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) 4. lokakuuta 2010 kello 14.04 (UTC) :Minä en oikein tajunnut koko juttua. Luulin jotenkin kummallisesti minun tarkoittavan niillä kavereitasi (eli pakka olisi seonnut vielä entisestään). Mutta nythän tämä alkaa selkiytyä. Täytyy vähän muunnella äskeistä muutostani, niin kaikki on hyvin taas. --Päsmäri 4. lokakuuta 2010 kello 14.14 (UTC) ::Paitsi että sinä ehdit jo käydä sorkkimassa, eli kaikkea ei saakaan korjattua hyväksi. Voi perse. --Päsmäri 4. lokakuuta 2010 kello 14.15 (UTC) :::Kuten tunnettua, Luoman selostuksista ei ota selvää Raptorijeesuskaan.--B14 4. lokakuuta 2010 kello 14.28 (UTC) ::::S€$¤¤tana teidän kanssa. Jos ne on ne eikä ne, niin silloin ne on ne! --''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) 4. lokakuuta 2010 kello 14.47 (UTC) 30px Meteori kaappasi Luoman tarinan 16px--B14 4. lokakuuta 2010 kello 16.58 (UTC) :Minulla on taito hyppysissä kato. Kohta joku varmaan tappaa minut. --Päsmäri 4. lokakuuta 2010 kello 17.01 (UTC) ::Hyvä idea. --''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) 4. lokakuuta 2010 kello 17.47 (UTC) :::Sitten menen kyllä taas norkoilemaan johonkin muuhun tarinaan. Ja kun minut sielläkin tapetaan, siirryn taas uuteen ja niin edelleen. Ette te minusta niin helpolla pääse! Antakaa minulle vielä mahdollisuus! Lupaan asettua kiltisti ihan tavalliseksi sivuhahmoksi. --Päsmäri 5. lokakuuta 2010 kello 02.42 (UTC)